Shut up Paulina!
by echostar123
Summary: Sam mson is fed up with Paulian and her loss in a bet could be her chance to get back at her. secrest will be revealed and some major Paulina bashing! DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE PAULINA! NO PAULINA OR REGULAR FLAMES ALLOWED!


**Okay here's the story line, Phantom planet never happened so no one knows Danny's secret. But, Sam and Danny are dating. Okay is everyone clear? Well let's get to the story then! Enjoy! :D**

I look over at the doors of Casper High wondering where the hell Danny and Tucker are. It's almost time for first period and Paulina is sure to come and insult me at any moment. I growled at my shoes clenching my fists so hard I was sure they were bleeding. Today was not a good day for me. Wait, everyday is not a good day for me. Let's just say today was worse than usual. Here are my reasons why.

First off it's Monday, nuff said.

Second, it's Paulina's favorite day to torture me. Thirdly, Danny and tucker weren't here. again nuff said. Oh and let's not forget about that bet I lost with tucker. I bet him that He couldn't go a week without meat. The deal was if I was right, tucker had to not insult my vegan ways, if I lost (which I did) I had to sing a song in the upcoming talent show.

I sighed angrily Pulling out my iPod and sinking down to the floor listening to shut up by simple plan. It was my favorite song. Just as I was getting to my favorite part of the song guess who decided to drop in and say hi. You guessed it, Paulina. She was standing in front of me smirking. I turned my music up louder so I wouldn't have to hear her voice.

She seemed oblivious to the fact that I was wearing head phones and I saw her begin talking. This time I smirked up at her the song singing "shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it." She looked down at me, a satisfied smile on her face and I could see people laughing at me. I stood smirking back at her and took out my head phones.

"what did you say?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"I couldn't hear you." This time I said it with a hint of hate in my voice.

'Not that I wanted to' I thought to myself.

"I was just saying that Danny must date you because he feels sorry for you. "

I felt anger boil up in me but pushed it down and continued to smirk.

"Eh, Paulina you really need to stop mumbling, I can't understand a single word you are saying."

She glared at me stomping off. I smiled, today was getting better. Just then Danny and Tucker ran into school panting. I smiled.

"So what was it this time?" I asked hugging Danny and turning tuckers hat around.

"'Slept …late…ghost….ugh…" Danny said resting his head on my shoulder. Tucker fixed his hat.

"Ghost…..got me….Danny had to…rescue…" Tucker said leaning up against a locker.

"What….. did you do while we were fighting ghosts….. Sam?" Danny asked still panting.

I shrugged.

"Listened to music and out witted Paulina"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"WHAT did I see in her?"

I patted his head and he kissed my cheek. Just then the bell rang and we all went to our first period class. Danny and I had English with Mr. Lancer, joy. It was SO boring. Half way through the class I began to listen to my iPod with one head phone. I was listening to shut up again. Oh how I love this song. Just then I felt something on my leg. I looked down and saw a note. It said Sam on it and it looked like Danny's hand writing. I smiled and opened it under my desk making sure Lancer didn't see.

_Sam,_

_This class is SO boring. Anyway, what are you going to sing at the talent show tonight?_

_Love, _

_Danny_

I blinked. I had forgotten to pick a song! I began thinking. Ah ha! I had the perfect song.

_Danny,_

_I can't tell you it's a surprise. :P and yes this class is boring, what is he even talking about again. Wait don't answer that. I don't really care. _

_Love,_

_Sam :D_

I passed the note back behind me where Danny sat and he quickly wrote a reply.

_Sam,_

_AWWWWW man! I HATE surprises! Anyway, I couldn't tell you what he was talking because I'm not listening. So could you at least give me a hint? _

_Love,_

_Danny_

_Danny,_

_Okay I'll give you a hint. It's a song, a song that I like._

_Love,_

_Sam_

_Sam,_

_That's not a good hint! Grr you Sam! Eh, I love you anyways._

_Love,_

_Danny._

I was about to reply when Lancer walked up and took the note from me.

"Miss Manson, you know you're not sapost to pass notes in my class."

I sank down in my chair and so did Danny. He opened the note reading it quickly before handing it back to me.

"You and Mr. Fenton go up and read your note to the entire class."

We both groaned. I took the note and walked up to the front along with Danny.

"Sam, This class is SO boring. Anyway, what are you going to sing at the talent show tonight? Love, Danny" Danny said blushing sinking down on the wall. A few people started to giggle.

"Danny, I can't tell you it's a surprise. Sticking out tongue and yes this class is boring, what is he even talking about again? Wait don't answer that. I don't really care. Love, Sam happy face" I said glaring at lancer who was looking the other way.

"Sam, AWWWWW man! I HATE surprises! Anyway, I couldn't tell you what he was talking because I'm not listening. So could you at least give me a hint? Love, Danny"

"Danny, Okay I will give you a hint. It's a song, a song that I like. Love, Sam"

"Sam, That's not a good hint! Grr you Sam! Eh, I love you anyways. Love, Danny." Danny said sinking a bit lower down the wall. The whole class began laughing. And lucky me Paulina was in this class.

"Ha! Goth geek is going to sing in the talent show! Yea right! I'm going to laugh when everyone sees how much you suck!"

I felt the anger boil again and this time I couldn't hold it in.

"Okay you know what Paulina; I bet you I could sing better at the talent show then you!" I screamed earning a few ohs from other students. Mr. Lancer seemed to be enjoying this and didn't try to stop it.

"Okay geek, if you win I will dress Goth for a week, If I win, which I will, you have to break up with your boyfriend, in front of everyone." She said earning even more ohs from people. I looked over at Danny who was glaring t Paulina. I was about to answer when Danny stepped in.

"She will accept your challenge and she WILL win!" Danny said pulling me close to him. We were both glaring at her.

"The winner will be whoever gets the most cheers. Oh and no bribing anyone!" I finished.

"Okay loser, prepare to be single again." She said sitting down.

Danny and I were about to sit down when the bell rang and everyone left to go to second period. Danny and I groaned and went to second period.

"WHAT have I done!" I said bring my face in my hands. Danny hugged me.

"It's my fault, I made you agree." Danny said looking down at the floor. We both sighed and went to our separate classes.

The rest of the day was HELL. Danny and I were getting stares from everyone and both of us didn't want to go back as being friends. A lunch we told Tucker he told us that we could easily beat her. That cheered me up a bit. Now Danny and I were at my house dreading tonight.

"This sucks, I HATE her so much!" I said into my pillow. Danny was lying next to me rubbing my back.

"It's okay Sam; I know you can beat her." Danny said trying to be enthusiastic.

I turned giving him a weak smile and a light kiss.

"Thanks Danny, you always know what to say."

He smiled and blushed stroking my cheek with his hand. At that moment I realized that whatever happened tonight I would be okay. I would always have Danny and Paulina could do nothing to tear us apart.

I was sitting in the crowd with Danny. I had a trench coat on to cover my outfit for the song I'm going to be singing. Danny had his arm around my waist looking up at the stage. He looked deep in thought. I tried to smile but just couldn't. I was scared to lose Danny. I took in a shaky breath.

"AND NOW WELCOME PAULINA SANCHEZ SINGING LAST FRIDAY NIGHT BY KATY PERRY!

Paulina walked onto the stage in a shot black skirt and a pink tube top. She had way to much makeup on, as usual, and was wearing 6 inch heals.

"IT IS ON SAM MANSON!" she said into the mic.

The music began playing.

There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque

There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Eended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a black top blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled

damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

At least half of the audience started cheering for her and I was getting worried. Danny looked down at me with a big grin which confused me.

"Sam, you can SO beat her." He said kissing me deeply on the lips. I smiled.

"I love you Danny Fenton" I said hugging him.

"I love you too Sam Manson, now go out there and kick some preppy girl ass!"

I laughed and ran back stage waiting for the announcer to call me up. I pulled off my trench coat revealing a black gothic too-too and long black and red striped leggings. My black combat boots and a red tank top with a ripped black vest over it. A spiked collar and bracelets and fingerless black and red gloves. I quickly put on some black eye liner in spikes down my face (a\n like how her eyes looked in urban jungle only not green and thinner…I guess?) and black lip stick. I fixed my hair to make it look all spiky and messy. For a finishing touch I put in some vampire teeth. I was ready.

"AND NOW FOR SAM MANSON SINGING SHUT UP BY SIMPLE PLAN!"

I ran out and grabbed the mic.

"THIS SONG IS FOR PAULINA, WHO HAS MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL. HERES TO YOU, YOU PREPPY WITCH! WATCH ME BEAT YOU!"

The music began playing and started dancing around the cafateria

"There you go  
>You're always so right<br>It's all a big show  
>It's all about you<p>

You think you know  
>What everyone needs<br>You always take time  
>To criticize me<p>

It seems like everyday  
>I make mistakes<br>I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
>You love to hate<br>But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<p>

There you go  
>You never ask why<br>It's all a big lie  
>Whatever you do<p>

You think you're special  
>But I know, and I know<br>And I know, and we know  
>That you're not<p>

You're always there to point  
>Out my mistakes<br>And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
>You love to hate<br>But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<br>Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
>And don't try to tell me what's right for me<br>Don't tell me what I should do  
>I don't wanna waste my time<br>I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<p>

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<p>

Bring me down  
>{shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Won't bring me down  
>{shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Bring me down  
>{shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up" 

The audience was silent staring in awe as I finished the song. I felt fear well up in me. Just then Danny began to cheer for me.

"WOO GO SAM YOU ROCK!" he said clapping and screaming

I smiled at him glad that he wasn't afraid to show that he loved my performance. Just then a whole bunch of nerd and band members began cheering along with Tucker. I watched as one by one the a-listers began cheering. Star, Kwan, dash all of them. Soon the whole audience was cheering. I had won, I had beat Paulina. The teachers even cheered. The hadn't done so for Paulina witch was an added bonus. Paulina look utterly shocked. She ran onto the stage in front of me glaring so fiercely that if looks could kill id be so dead.

"HOW! I SHOULD OF WON! YOU CHEATED!" she screamed at me.

Just the Danny came onto the stage along with Tucker.

"No Paulina, she won fair and square. You're just a sore loser." Danny sand taking my hand. She looked furious.

"Well, I have one thing you don't Goth freak!" she said

"And what is that?" I asked standing closer to Danny.

"I have inviso-bil's love!" just as she said that Danny began laughing.

"What's so funny loser!" she screeched at him.

Danny took a moment to calm down.

"There is NO way in HELL inviso-bil loves you!"

Paulina was now in his face. Her eyes blood shot and angry looking.

"then who does he love? and How do you know, you don't even know inviso-bil!"

Danny smirked at her.

"I do to know inviso-bil."

"How!" she screeched!

Danny let go of my hand and walked to the middle of the stage.

"Because I AM inviso-bil which isn't my name, its Danny Phantom!"

As he said this my eyes widened. Danny just confessed his secret! Holy crap!

"HA NO WAY! IF YOU ARE THEN PROVE IT!" Dash screamed from the audience.

"Gladly." Danny said as he jumped into the air.

"GOIN GHOST!"

I watched in awe as Danny turned into phantom right in front of the whole school. His white shirt and jeans replaced with his awesome black and white jump suit, his beautiful blue eyes now neon green his ebony hair now ivory. Everyone gasped except me and Tucker. Paulina looked beyond pissed. It was actually kind of funny.

"b-but NO, YOU ARE SAPOST TO LOVE ME NOT THIS GOTH FREAK!" She screamed.

Just then I went and stood in front of her singing my favorite line of the song.

"You think you're special But I know, and I know And I know, and we know  
>That you're not so, Shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down!"<p>

She looked at me in total shock before running out of the cafeteria screaming. Danny flew to my side laughing.

"Great job Sam!" he pulled me into a deep kiss right in front of the whole school. I heard a whole bunch of aw's and dog calls. Danny and I broke the kiss blushing madly. Danny leaned next to my head.

"want to leave now, cuz I do."

I smiled and nodded and he smiled picking me up bridal style and flying out of the school. I was smiling like mad.

"Heh you seem glad about winning I see." He said nuzzling me as we flew to my house.

I shook my head and he looked at me questioningly.

"I just can't wait to see Paulina be a Goth for a week." I said smiling even wider.

Danny laughed.

"this is gonna be a good week for you isn't it?"

I smiled and nodded and we approached my house slipping into my room and falling asleep excited about tomorrow.


End file.
